piken_squarefandomcom-20200214-history
Avrak Deltharion
"Everyone deserves a second chance." Avrak Deltharion, '(born in 1302AE) is a former Seraph officer from the Third Seraph Regiment and second son to the noble house of Deltharion. He is a fully qualified Doctor and happily married to ''Charlotte Deltharion (Née Sandford) with two twin children, Nickolas and Alistair. Despite the short length of his distinguished military career, Avrak rose through the ranks quickly, reaching the rank of First Lieutenant and Executive Officer of the Third Seraph Regiment before his Honourable Discharge. He now lives at his country estate where he's raising his children with his wife in peace and happiness. Early Life Born into the noble house of Deltharion as the second son, Avrak was to be groomed throughout his childhood into a noble. His days consisted of learning the skills that were thought to be required by a member of high society. However, there was a traumatic event that lead to the death of his mother at the age of six, this lead to his father's withdrawal from Ministry politics. Baron Deltharion receded to his estates and encouraged Avrak to refocus his learning on a skill set he could use to help people. Avrak was tutored in medicine and surgery until the age of eighteen, from then on he was apprenticed to Vanguard Hospital until the age of twenty-four. By the time of his qualification as a Doctor, Avrak felt he could be doing more with his life. Fed up with the injuries he treated which were a result of criminal activity across Divinity's Reach, and despite his father's suggestion that he join the Ministry Guard, Avrak enlisted to the Seraph as a Recruit. Seraph Career Avrak Deltharion joined the First Company of the Third Seraph Regiment under the command of Lieutenant Commander Terrenbell as a Recruit, his early days in the Seraph had their ups and downs. It was whilst a Recruit in the Third Seraph Regiment that Avrak made some of his closest friends, Trudy Murray, Eston Rolfe and Travis Owen. Later during a routine patrol Deltharion lead an unauthorised raid consisting of fellow Seraph Recruits, including his close friends, against members of the Crimson Serpent Trading Company. The raid was a failure and it was extremely lucky that no one was injured or killed. Despite the disciplinary for these actions it did little to hold Deltharion back, he rose to the rank of Private two weeks after enlistment then to Lance Corporal two weeks after that. Deltharion was now second in command of Shielded Wing of the First Company under Staff Sergeant Sara Townsend, these men and women were committed to law enforcement operations within Divinity's Reach. '''The Paleskin Plague The rest of the First Company of the Third were deployed to the Harathi Hinterlands for a military campaign, leaving the undermanned Shielded Wing to keep the peace in the city. At the same time the Crimson Serpent Trading Company under the leadership of Caeron Blackmoore started the Paleskin Plague, unknown to everyone else. The few Seraph remaining did what they could during the week following to maintain order, quarantines and attempt to provide treatments. Being both a Doctor and a Seraph put Lance Corporal Avrak Deltharion on the frontline, whilst performing his duties as a Seraph he worked alongside a volunteer Doctor who had stepped forward to help work on a treatment, Charlotte Sandford. However, at the same time the Crimson Serpent Trading Company were selling their own cure for the plague at an extortionate price. Thanks to Doctor Charlotte Sandford's dedication and skill, only five days after the intial outbreak a cure had been developed. She went on to refine her work under the Gáunt Manufacturing Company to create a functioning vaccine against the plague. For his work during the Paleskin Plague, Avrak was awarded the Melandru's Gift medal for unmatched care of the sick and wounded and was promoted to Staff Sergeant, commanding Shielded Wing. ' Promotions, demontions and reassignments' A week after his promotion to Staff Sergeant, Master Sergeant Alexandra Fairsteel stepped down from her position and left the Regiment along with Staff Sergeant Sara Townsend. Faced with the issue of two of the Regiment's officers now missing, Lieutenant Commander Kavar Terrenbell saw fit to promote Avrak to the rank of Master Sergeant. Eston Rolfe and Travis Owen, two men who had been Recruits alongside Delthation, were promoted to the rank of Staff Sergeants. With the officer core now filled the decision was taken to reorganise the Regiment, given the issues which were exposed during the Paleskin Plague. The Wings were removed and a more flexible squad structure was implemented. The Third continued their duties across Kryta in earnest, bringing criminals to justice and defending countryside from the Centaur tribes. However, when Staff Sergeant Travis Owen was reported missing by Eston Rolfe and Trudy Murray, Avrak dropped everything to join his friends in the search for him. The group found Travis in Lion's Arch, whilst there the Karka attacked, forcing the group to defend themselves and the city. Upon their return to Divinity's Reach they were immediately reprimanded, all of those involved were suspended, the next day they were demonted. Avrak was back to the rank of Staff Sergeant. Shortly after he was reassigned to the Twenty-Second Seraph Regiment in Kessex Hills. After two weeks of combat with the Twenty-Second Avrak was reinstated to the Third Regiment. He was later promoted back to the rank of Master Sergeant. The Trial of Lord Essya Kai The Crimson Serpent Trading Company had been a growing criminal influence in Divinity's Reach since Avrak enlisted in the Seraph. The list of crimes that they'd be responsible for was significant, a decision was reached to take action against this criminal threat.' '''Master Sergeant Avrak Deltharion spearheaded the effort to compile all the criminal charges from countless case files so that the current leader of the Crimson Serpents, Essya Kai, could be taken to trial. Essya Kai was taken into custody following his own wedding to Lady Wolfheart, the morals of the Seraph arresting a man at his wedding are still under debate, as a noble by marriage he was entitled to a full ministerial trial. Avrak was promoted to First Lieutenant and the Third was placed under the command of Lieutenand Commander Aland Benent just before the trial. First Lieutenant Deltharion acted as the prosecution for the trial, which went on over several days, with Essya Kai making an excellent defence for himself. But, despite Lord Kai's efforts, he was sentenced to death for his involvement in the Paleskin Plague. Avrak was granted the Kormir's Will medal for his efforts and role in the trial. '''Final days in the Seraph' Following the trial, Avrak took a three month leave of absense from the Seraph so that he could celebrate his marriage to Charlotte Sandford, who was already pregnant with their children. Avrak returned to an unimaginable duty, to try and sentence Lieutenant Commander Aland Bennet. The man who had guided everyone in the Regiment firmly and without hesistation, the man who had recognised Avrak's potential when he was a Lance Corporal. Aland Bennet was found guilty of murder and sentenced to death by Captain Kavar Terrenbell, former Regiment commander. Bennet was beheaded, as befitting his noble title, the executioner was Lieutenant Commander Alexander Clayton, the new commanding officer of the Third Seraph Regiment. Avrak served under Clayton as his executive officer, however he was forced to eventually resign his post following the birth of his sons. Lieutenant Commander Clayton granted Avrak an Honourable Discharge from the Third Seraph Regiment, also awarding him the Dwayna's Favour medal for his dedication to the Seraph during his service. Personal Life Avrak first met Charlotte Sandford when they worked together to cure the Paleskin Plague, despite a few misunderstandings, including an arrest of Doctor Sandford, the two soon grew to appreciate each other's company. Despite Doctor Sandford's assosciation with the Crimson Serpent Trading Company, the two did what they could to make their relationship work. Charlotte fell pregnant a season into the pair being together. Avrak was never the most attentive partner, committing most of his time to his Seraph duties, usually being exhausted by the time he arrived home each day. Thankfully Charlotte was extremely patient with him and the two persevered. Avrak eventually proposed to Charlotte and the two got married in a quiet private ceremony that was only attended by family. Following the birth of their twin boys, Nickolas and Alistair, Avrak made the decision to settle down and help his wife raise their children. He resigned his commission in the Seraph and sold his town house in Divinity's Reach. The family purchased a small country residence and now live there happily in peace.